Vampire Land
by gingerpro
Summary: Naruto finally had given up on life and in this world where humans ninjas and vampire exist he decided that a vampire should take his life, that way he'd be of use to someone.


The night had long begun when a blond haired teen strolled into the vampire part of town known as "Vampire Land" with a limp body. The blond had, had enough of his empty life and decided to have a vampire end it for him, at least he'd have some use for someone after all-or so he thought. A shadow followed silently behind the blond for the last several blocks in the darkness, this vampire couldn't pass up a meal this good looking. As the blond came to another alleyway he turned, why couldn't he find a vampire to kill him?

"Are you trying to get killed?" the shadow asked finally startling the blond.

The blond turned around and looked for the person the voice belonged to, "As a matter of fact I am. Know where I can find a vampire?" The blond asked.

"If you want a vampire walk towards the shadows, I'm sure you'll find one" the voice said the blond knew by the tone that the person was smirking. Without hesitation the boy walked towards the voice, the vampire was a little shocked but didn't give it too much thought. The boy couldn't see very well, in the darkness of the shadow, in fact he couldn't see anything in the darkness; but a hand crept around the blonde's neck.

"What's your name boy?" asked the vampire his mouth by the blonde's throat; "Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto answered closing his eyes. "Well thank you Naruto for providing me a meal for a couple of days" the vampire said and dived into Naruto's neck, Naruto's eyes shot opened with overwhelming pain. "Nnnm, ugh!" Naruto screamed, he tried to ignore the pain emitting from his neck. "Shh…" the vampire soothed him, and continued to feed when a firing fuel filled the vampire's mouth replacing the delicious blood that once filled it. The vampire backed away dropping Naruto's almost completely lifeless body to the ground, "_What was that? Why did his blood change?" _the vampire thought covering his mouth. Naruto willed all his strength to talk, "W-why did you s-stop? Kill me …please." He begged. The vampires eyes widen he really did want to die, "_He's suicidal. Why does this beautiful person long for death so much?" _he knelt down next to Naruto and brushed away his bangs looking into his eyes, for the first time Naruto saw what the vampire looked like. A beautiful ivory skinned teenaged boy, almost adult, "I cannot kill you Naruto, there is something about you that interests me…so sleep and when you awake your world will be changed" and with that said Naruto passed out from blood loss.

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

The room was dark and smelled like fresh breeze, "_Where am i?"_ I thought as I slowly sat up. "Awake?" came a familiar voice, I sat up as my eye wondered towards the ivory skinned young man. "Are you hungry? I can have food brought up right away" he asked, I shook my head- I wasn't hungry in the lease. "You will be staying here till I have no further use for you, until then you are my drudge. You will do as I say with no arguments, understood? Oh! And address me as Uchiha" Uchiha said. I nodded "_He can do as he wishes with me, no one will miss me. No one will even know I'm gone."_ I looked down at my hands with sadness. A hand brushed my right cheek before gently lifting my head up to face its' owner, "My first request is that of my feeding. Are you well enough for me to feed from?" he asked. "Yes…you may feed on me till I'm dry. I only wish for death." I told him, in his eyes held hurt, curiosity, and happiness. Uchiha drew closer to my neck before drinking; it didn't hurt as much this time as it did the last.

After a couple minutes Uchiha pulled away and I collapsed on the bed, even though I was on the bed to begin with I had no strength to sit up anymore. "_Maybe I should've eaten before he fed from me"_ I thought as Uchiha crawled towards me, I looked at him with empty eyes. My eyes widen when Uchiha's lips met mine, he pried my lips apart and let his tongue slip in. His hands roamed my body and up my shirt, he obviously didn't drink that much blood because whatever blood I still had traveled south. "Tell me, why would a beauty like you want to end his life?" Uchiha asked, my eyes roamed his for true emotion only to find worry.

"Because I've been a burden to people, I've never been liked among my class. I have no family and can't get a job because people don't like me…they hate me for being alive, so I figured if I die everyone will be happy."

"You will live as long as you are with me, so you better get use to still having that heart of yours beating" Uchiha snapped surprising me. "You are too beautiful to let anything happen to" he added looking me in the eyes, "_He's lying, he can't mean those words. This is just a trick, a lie"_ I thought when noise from down the hall caught Uchiha's attention.

"Sasuke would you have happened to see-oh you have a pet here" came an older looking version of Uchiha, "Yes brother. Well then what is it you needed?" Uchiha asked standing straight and broadly. "Have you seen my future bride? She disappeared to some unknown place." The older version asked.

"I have not, I have only just returned" he answered.

"Very well, thank you. It was nice to meet you Sasuke's pet" the man said and walked away.

"It is night so go back to sleep" Uchiha said looking out the open window, I pushed myself to a comfortable position and fell asleep.

_**S.P.O.V-**_

"Your new pet is quite the beauty, where did you find such a master piece?" brother asked looking at Naruto.

"In an alleyway looking for death…" I answered watching Naruto sleep.

"Poor thing, people were probably jealous of his beauty and treated him so badly that he wanted to die. If you plan on killing him do not get too attached, it'll only make it that much harder" brother said and walked away.

That night and the following nights to come I watched the blonde beauty known as Naruto. The same routine every day, so willing and thin since I first found him. "Are you feeling alright Naruto?" I asked looking at his weak body try to stand, "yes" he said standing straight. I furrowed my brows and picked him up, "What are you doing?" Naruto asked shocked. "I don't like the taste of twigs, you're eating all day today. I will feed from you once you have eaten enough" I told him walking down the long hall past the living room where my parents were entertaining guest, "Sasuke dear! Where have you been, who's this?" asked mother.

"I've been in my room, this is mine." I said glaring at all the vampires who were licking their lips.

"What's this young mans' name?" mother asked with a soft smile walking over to us.

"Naruto Uzumaki" I answered as she brushed his hair out of his face, "Hello Naruto, I'm Mikoto Uchiha. I'm Sasuke's mother" she smiled.

"Nice to meet you" he said monotone.

"If you'll excuse me I have to feed someone, he hasn't eaten well for the past week" I scowled at him and continued to walk to the kitchen.

"Now what would you like to eat, I'll make you anything you want" I asked, he was quite for awhile and just as I was about to say something he spoke. "I like ramen, like the kind from downtown" he said shyly, I gave a light smirk and nodded. I knew what he was talking about I've been there several times lately, strangely that was the first place I ran into this beauty I just never thought I would get the chance to taste such things. He was there to eat non-stop as a child, "_hmm, What a beautiful young man you have grown into"_ I smiled making Naruto his favorite ramen he always ordered.

"Can I have another one please? He asked, "Sure" I smiled. "_I know he hasn't really eaten but this s his 15__th__ bowl"_ I handed him the bowl and watched him eat. "Thank you Uchiha, that was really good. I forgot how tired I get after a good meal" he smiled before yawning, I was in mental shock. His smile was captivating. I picked him up and carried him to my room; I looked down at the sleepy Naruto. I smiled and opened the door to my room and laid him on my bed, he was so beautiful. It amazed me how angle like he was, "_Why does he want to die? Maybe he needs someone to live for?"_

When I came out of the bathroom in the morning Naruto was sitting up in bed, "Good morning" I smiled at him flashing next to him. He jumped a little but smiled his good morning, A blush spread across his face like butter. He looked away "Aren't you going to put clothes on?" he asked. "After I eat" I told him crawling over him, "_He will be mine forever"_ I thought looking him in the eyes before kissing him lovingly on the lips.

He kissed back and I moved lower to his neck with little kisses, I let my fangs brush against the skin of his neck making him shiver and grab the bed sheets. I went lower to his chest and bit him teasingly making him moan, I didn't drain that much blood 'cause I wanted to have some fun. I licked the exposed blood away and continued down the blonde's body, "S-Sasuke" Naruto moaned my name for the first time since we met; he spoke it so sweetly. It drove me crazy. "S-Sasuke, why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because I have feelings for you, you are my Naruto. Forever." I told him giving him a loving kiss on the lips.

"You're lying…you don't mean it" Naruto said on the verge of tears.

"I mean it more than anything in the world, I…I love you Naruto. In all the years I have lived on this earth I have never held any feelings for anyone, but you-you're different. I would do anything for you" I said looking him dead in the eyes with hurt that he didn't believe me.

"…Kiss me. Prove to me that this isn't just a joke." he said after a minute, I leaned in and kissed him with all my longing love that I held for him. After a 15 minute make out Naruto pulled away for air in a daze, "I do love you, Naruto. I don't know who hurt you in your past and I don't care to know, but what you need to know is that the love I hold for you is true with all my dead heart that lingers ion my chest. I am yours and you are mine, forever" I told him caressing his scared cheek, his eyes were soft and on the verge of tears. Our touching moment was ruined by my mother.

"Sasuke look at this!" Mother came bursting into my room with a newspaper, "Naruto has been reported missing for the past 4 weeks" she told me.

"Who reported it?" He asked shocked He was even to be put in the paper, "Someone must have pulled a lot of strings to even get me in the missing person report." He added.

"A Man by the Name of Iruka, reported you missing. It seems the police waited a week before they went to your house and found it in shambles and had a search started, they wrote that they were even thinking about extending the search to this side of town where all the vampires live. That'll be a blood bath." Mikoto said worried as she looked at Naruto.

"Do you want to go back?" I asked sitting next to him, he thought for a couple minutes before looking at me.

"No. I came here to die, they should stop their search. No one wants me anyway, like I said before Iruka must have pulled some really strong strings to even get me into the paper let alone have the cops look for me." His eyes seemed dead to the world as he spoke and I could tell my mother was worried for him, we may be creatures of the night and feed off of the living. Feared by anyone who believes in us but we still hold our humanity we are able to birth the first 5 years as vampires and create one if willing to go through the long process.

"Do you want them to see you dead and end their search" I asked.

"Sasuke what are you saying!" my mother panicked.

"Yes…To prove to them that the search was not necessary."

"Then it shall be done, my Naruto." I said kissing his forehead and stood, I called for several of my servants to watch the boarder for a search team of humans and to not take action until I give the signal and am to be informed at all times. Naruto's body was thin and one day of eating will not bring him back to his original state of heath, so they would see an almost dead person. I watched as Naruto's weak body seemed to want nothing but sleep, his clothes became too big for him a week or two into his non-eating fit. "Do you want to eat? You must be hungry." I said looking into his eyes, he shook his head making me sigh.

"It'll please me if you did eat something today, even if it's just once. I don't want to see the human I love die of starvation, not unless it is my wish for you to die."

"…If it'll please you then I will" his whispered after several minutes, I smirked and kissed his lips lightly before leaving to make some food.

_**N.P.O.V**_

I watched Mikoto as she seemed to be calculating my attentions, "You are a strange young man. You wish for death because no one wants you or cares about you but it seems to me this Iruka person cares very much about you to go through all that trouble to report you missing" she said with sad eyes.

"He's my teacher, he pushed me hard and was very harsh with his teaching but seemed to always be there when kids would pick on me…but I lost contact with him and I figured he forgot about me like everyone else. I'm not that important anyway.' I said in a monotone voice.

"Do you really want him to see you dead then, if he still remembers and cares for you?"

I thought for several long minutes before answering, "I honestly don't know, I'm always a burden to people and I don't want to be a burden anymore. I've caused enough pain for everyone and to everyone in my village I'm a waste of space and a monster, I've been beaten and broken yet I've never died." I explained.

"It seems to me that you are a very kind person not wanting to be a burden but you're doing it in a wrong way, you stand on you own two feet and you make the darkest moment happy. Always look on the bright side of things even when there doesn't seem to be a Brightside to it, you have to try and never give up. My son hasn't given up on you and cares very much for you, I can tell you care for him to otherwise you wouldn't have let him make you food. Maybe you should tell your teacher the same?" she said and walked over to pet my head lovingly.

"Why are you so kind?" I whispered to myself.

"We may be referred to as monsters to you humans but we still feel emotions and hold onto our humanity for that matter we work to live just like you do there are only minor differences between our species. I should leave; my husband is one to worry when I'm gone too long. Just think of what I said dear." She gave me a sad smile before taking her leave. I sat on the bed thinking before shakily walking over to Sasuke's desk and wrote a letter to my old teacher explaining everything that has happened before putting it into an envelope and writing Iruka's name on it and shakily walking back to bed. Sasuke came through the doors minutes later with a tray of food for me to eat, I looked and smirked everything looked perfect and I really didn't want to touch it. "It looks too good to eat" I said picking up the chopsticks on the side of the tray, "Thank you, Uchiha." I said bowing my head.

"Just Sasuke my love, only Sasuke." He smiled caringly at me as I slowly began to eat the food he prepared for me, everything was so good and so filling.

"Do you want me to give that letter to that person" Sasuke asked holding the envelope in front of me.

"Please if it's not too much to ask?" I said shyly.

"Only on one condition; that you let me hold you every night and take care of you forever. That you let me shoulder your pain and be the one you live for. Do we have a deal?" he asked leaning closely to my face making me blush. I thought, he was asking for my life. To spend forever with him and the fact that he wanted to shoulder my pain out of "love" was strange but heartwarming at the same time, it made my stomach have butterflies for the first time. To give him my life, my pain , to let him hold me and be the reason I live, all to give a letter to someone who could potentially die if the cross the bridge. Even if that wasn't the case for some reason my heart would still say yes to his request.

"Deal, Sasuke." I smiled softly at him, this feeling in my chest was new but I liked it. It was warm and welcoming; it was acceptance to a family I didn't have. They didn't even know why I was out casted form the city I called home, maybe because they were outcast as well and they know the same feelings I do. _"This is where I belong."_ I thought as Sasuke smiled at me and planted a long romantic kiss on my lips, when we broke a blush spread across my face.

"Then when they reach our boarders I shall give this letter to him" he declared as I finished eating, this feeling of want was nice. Days passed and there were no news about the search team of humans coming to Vampire Land, Sasuke had promised that even if they didn't come over he would travel to the human city to deliver the letter himself. As more days passed I was almost back to healthy, but Sasuke's health was now my concern. He hadn't fed from me since I first ate, he was looking paler than usual which worried me but he insisted that my health was more important. It's strange to say that when he said that he angered me, how much longer do I have to hear him say that to me?

"Sasuke please drink, you look like your going to drop dead" I begged walking over to him worried, he smiled at me and shook his head. That was the last straw and I snapped, I grabbed him by the collar and slammed him onto our bed with anger in my eyes. "I'm fine Sasuke, I'm healthy so feed. It's been a week or more since you fed, so drink." I said pulling the collar of my shirt down to reveal my neck, He nodded and slowly bit my neck and drank. I let a moan escape as my hands held his head on my neck as I ravished in the sensation that spread through my body like a wild fire, "S-Sasuke, feels so good" I moaned. Sasuke growled and flipped us so he was looking down at me, "Are you sure you want to say that? I could make it feel a hundred times better." He said licking the blood that dripped down my neck.

"I think I would die then" I smiled at him.

"Well we don't want that now do we?" he smirked and kissed me deeply, his hands sliding down my chest before sliding them back up under my shirt. He growled when I moaned as he brushed a elegant finger over one of my nipples, he then proceeded to play with both nipples while he nibbled at my neck.

"Ahh..Sasuke, not more teasing" I said panted, his eyes looked into mine and they held mischief.

"I've barely teased you and you want me inside of you?" he raised a thin brow.

"The Bit…" I tried to explain but he shushed me as he slowly undid my pants, he lowered his head to my hips where he bit hard enough to draw blood. I moaned deeply as he drank and pulled my pants down slowly, I wanted to release so badly but that would have been embarrassing so soon into our activity. A knock came at the door before someone walked in; I flushed as the person looked at us.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you feeding sir but there appears to be a group of humans walking towards the bridge." She said with a blank expression. I mentally thanked who ever was looking down on me that this vampire only thought he was feeding, he let out a sigh and pushed himself up so he was hovering over me. "I will continue this later, for now rest." He said pulling the blanket over me and dressed quickly grabbing the letter I wrote and vanished out the window with the girl.

_**S.P.O.V**_

When I reached the bridge I found that these humans were skilled ninjas, I raised my hand to have my people stand down which earned a curious glance from the small group of humans. "We mean you no harm. I assume you are the search team for Uzumaki Naruto, am I correct?" I said stepping forward.

"Where is he?" asked a man with a scar across his nose.

"You must be Iruka, Naruto instructed me to give this to you. I presume it explains everything you need to know on what has happened. I assure you that he is still alive and in my care, you have no need to worry." I said handing him the letter Naruto wrote.

You probably have him in a dungeon starving and bleeding" came a pink haired girl.

"I have done no such thing, he is beautiful and shall be treated that of beauty. .He says in my room, he sleeps on a bed and has agreed to eating at least one meal a day after he starved himself for weeks. I have taken good care of him, he is mine." I stated strongly.

"He's not an object!" the girl shouted.

"He is mine and I am his. He has agreed that I will take care of him forever, that I may hold him when he sleeps, to shoulder all the pain that you humans have caused him and to live for me. That was his agreement to have me deliver this letter to Iruka and I would assume that you don't get harmed for your carless act of walking into vampire territory." I explained glaring at the girl as shadows where casted over us making us invisible to them. I watched the man named Iruka cry as he read the letter, "He was never a burden." I said as tears ran down his face. I stayed silent and dismissed my men back to the house, when they shadow was gone the ninjas reacted to their sudden disappearance.

"where di they go?" one asked worried.

"I sent them away, they are no longer needed here." I said stepping forward.

"Are you going to drain us dry like everyone else?" the girl growled.

"No. I already ate from my dear Naruto" I said smirking as I remembered his sweet voice begging for me. I watched them and saw the worry they had for him, "I was not supposed to offer but if I show you that he is fine and promise you safety to where he is and back to your city will you call off the search and declare him dead?" I said as the moon light danced over our bodies and the wind blew our hair around.

"Yes" Iruka said shocking everyone.

"This way then, night coming upon us and vampires will be out to hunt soon" I Said turning and started walking to my house. When we got there I showed them to my room where Naruto slept peacefully holding a pillow close to his body, I smiled as I flashed next to him and brushed aside his bangs. "As you see he's perfectly fine, I'm nursing him back to health. I even gave up over a week of feeding to make sure he would get healthy." I told them.

"But you said you just ate?"

"he forced me to drink his blood out of fear of me starving, I never thought the day would come where a human would have to force me to feed from them" I chuckled as Naruto rolled over a lightly called my name, "Shhh, I'm here" I whispered softly playing with his hair.

"Thank you" I said in his sleep.

"He holds a demon inside of him, that's why the people don't like him and call him names. He would never let anyone in to help him." The pink haired girl said sadly. _"That explains the change in his blood when I tried to drain him dry, to think he's that powerful to hold a demon in him."_ I thought watching him sleep.

"Thank you for taking care of him; it seems he's found a home at last." Iruka said with a sad but happy smile, I nodded in agreement; this was his new home. With me. After the humans were safely back in their city I handed them a picture of a bloody body that had no face, "You can show this to whoever you have to and declare him dead. Thank you again." I said as the nodded and walking away leaving me to stand there on the bridge in the darkness of the shadows, when I returned I slipped under the blankets and held Naruto all night till I seemed to go into a daze which was the most sleep a vampire would get until we hit the age of five thousand; which was only a few years away for me.

In the morning I smiled down at the awaking Naruto, "Everything Is fine now." I said with a smile as he cuddled into me. I could get use to this, and spending an eternity with my blonde. "Now where were we yesterday" I asked rolling on top of him and lightly nibbled at his neck making him moan softly, his eyes closed as he welcomed me to feed from him but I waited a little longer and continued to move down his naked torso. Kissing and licking whatever body I could find before playing with his nipples, Naruto let a loud moan escape his lips and started begging.

"Nngh, please Sasuke just do it already. No more teasing" I smirked and stripped him of his night pants and lick his leaking erection, "AH!" he moaned as his hands gripped my hair.

"How bad do you want it?" I asked in my deep sensual voice.

"Bad… I want it bad Sasuke" he panted as I continued to lick and suck his dick.

"That's not good enough Naru" I smirked looking up at him as I watched his flush face beg me. He sat up switched places with me as he startled my hips coating his fingers in saliva before coating my erection in it, his slowly slide down my shaft making me hiss at the heat he was giving off and how tight he was. Naruto panted heavily as he tried to force the pain to go away, I grabbed his hips and forced him down all the way causing him to wipe his head back and let a scream of pleasure and pain fill the room. Even I was panting and I need him, I flipped us again and started slowly rocking my hips in and out of him. His moans sent shivers down my spine and he clawed my back, I kissed him hungrily before traveling down to his neck and nibbled his pulse point before I bit down and drank. Naruto moaned my name as he soon climaxed, clenching around my member making me release inside of him. I let go of his neck and licked the remaining blood away as I looked down at his panting body, his beauty was endless in my eyes. Even now when his was flushed, panting and disheveled his beauty still shown through like light in the darkness.

"You will be mine forever." I whispered kissing him softly on the lips.

"Yes, all yours forever Sasuke. And you are mine" he smiled softly while his breathing slowly became normal.

"Yes my love, you are mine and I am yours. Forever and ever." I smiled relishing in this happiness that was my own.


End file.
